


Butterflies

by spiritofsky (orphan_account)



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Social Anxiety, Social Anxiety Disorder, Social Phobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spiritofsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Fluttershy wasn't just shy.</p><p>----</p><p>Alternate Universe where Fluttershy suffers from Social Anxiety Disorder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I came up with when I thought about what it would be like if the toy lines were in the show, because a lot of the toy lines are fucking stupid.
> 
> Fluttershy's new Friendship Charm Wings are big and flashy and they're drawing a lot of attention to her...

Fluttershy walked through the market, her teal eyes scanning the stalls to look for the very specific fruits and vegetables Angel had asked for. She tripped up when she lost her balance due to her new wings. Her Friendship Charm Wings so far had proved to be more of a nuisance than a good thing. They we're massive, just one was even bigger than her whole body and she couldn't figure out how to fold them. They had sparkly pink details and intricate patterns just underneath the surface. The Friendship Charms she had put on them, thought she loved them as each one was a symbol of friendship with the pony that had given it to her, dangled from the edges and annoyed her when they brushed her wings and made noises when they hit each other. However, none of those things were the worst part.

They drew attention.

She could hear ponies whispering...

She pricked her ears and tried to listen in.

They we're talking about her.

They we're talking about her.

They we're talking about her.

She knew it, she just knew it. She could feel their eyes boring into her. She could hear them talking about her, laughing at her.

Judging her.

They were talking about her wings, she knew it, and she could hear it. She hid her face behind her hair and just tried to block it out and get back to her shopping. As she went to buy a cucumber from a stall she heard somepony laughing.

She looked over, only moving her eyes, not daring to move any part of her body in an attempt to not draw attention. Peeking out between two large pieces of her sleek mane to see two mares talking and laughing.

It was entirely possible that they were just laughing about something funny in their conversation. In fact, they probably were but Fluttershy couldn't help but think they were laughing at her.

She felt her body burn up underneath her soft, butter yellow fur and her eyes became fixed on the ground. She made herself seem as small as possible.

They were still talking, occasionally laughing.

Why?

Why were they talking about her?

Laughing at her?

The pony at the stall asked if she was going to buy anything but Fluttershy didn't hear it. She was rigid and the pony asked if she was okay.

Her eyes snapped over to the general direction of her cottage and she hesitated for a moment before breaking off into a run. She felt tears starting to form in her eyes and the uncomfortable sensation of sweat all over her body.

She slowed down as she got closer and closer to her house. She wasn't even moving at her regular walking speed by the time she was on the bridge in front of her house, tears streaming down her face and her light pink mane all messed up.

She opened the door to her cottage and then struggled to get inside with her massive wingspan. Once she had finally managed to get inside she shut the door behind her and slid down it with a sigh, her eyes closed.

Angel stood in front of her, his foot tapping impatiently on the wooden floorboards.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally written for a 100 theme challenge, so it's posted on its own too.

Fluttershy could feel her face burning up in a bright red blush under her fur. She hid her face with her sleek pink mane and closed her eyes tight shut.

She could hear the ponies talking, why wouldn't she.

They were talking about her, laughing at her.

She knew it.

She knew it.

SHE KNEW IT.

Yet somehow, when she pricked her ears and tried to listen in there was no laughing. There was no shouting.

They didn't mention her. Not her name, not the colour of her fur, not how she looked, not how quiet she was.

Not how horrible and stupid and useless she was.

They weren't talking about her at all.

They were talking about themselves.

Why wouldn't they be? They were supposed to be. Supposed to be in school, sitting in a circle introducing themselves on the first day.

Why wouldn't they be? Who cared about her? Stupid little Fluttershy.

The filly who was such a big scaredy cat she couldn't even say her name.

She couldn't have people's eyes on her without breaking down.

She couldn't talk to anypony.

She couldn't.

She couldn't.

SHE COULDN'T.

Tears slipped down her cheeks, leaving dark tracks in her yellow fur.

"And you are?" She heard the teacher say, addressing her.

She couldn't see that she was crying because her head was low could she?

No, that wasn't it.

She just didn't care that she was crying. She just didn't care about her.

She felt sick to her stomach, she was sweating and she was going to throw up and-

"I'm Fluttershy..." She whispered, her entire body trembling.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't hear you. Could you speak up a bit?"


End file.
